neonatzis and the army of light
by The Elven Archer of Rivendell
Summary: Rating to be on the safe side. A girl finds Heero and takes care of him. Will he fall for her or will she die to pretect her lover and his friends? new title old story
1. Quest for Lost Lives

Story: Neo Nazis and the Army of Light.  
  
Chapter One: Quest for the Lost Lives Cross over with Gundam Wing & Indiana Jones. I got the Idea while watching  
The Last Crusade. Nothing I write I own except all Original Characters.  
2002-  
  
A teen about seventeen, walked though the busy streets of Connecticut, looking for a save haven. He had a very adult manor to his fifteen years. His hair was in a shaggy brown ponytail and his bangs were in his face. His bright blue eyes had a hunted look to them like he had seen too many deaths.  
  
He had found himself on a quiet, dead-end street that seemed unaffected by the outside world. He looked at the tattered and worn clothes that he had on. They were nothing more than a faded gray turtleneck and jeans with a jean jacket. They added to his older look. Looking at his watch and saw that it was 06:40. His body was about to give out on him due to lack of sleep and hunger. He stopped in front of a house that was white with pine green shutters.  
  
He saw a figure in the open door way. The face was eager and worried. The figure had stepped out of the house and was walking steadily toward him.  
  
It was a girl about 5'8" and had brown braided hair. She was wearing gold covered glasses and had green eyes. She was wearing jeans and a hunter green tank top. Just as the girl reached him, Heero's legs collapsed under him.  
  
"Come in and I'll make you comfortable." She said gently, her voice like a soft wind. With strength that he did not know she possessed, she carried him into the house.  
  
"Why are you doing this? Helping me, that is." Heero asked puzzled. He was not used to a non-Healer or non-Psychic's Touch.  
  
"You looked much like the people that I cared for, too thin and pale to just have stepped off the bus. Even though I'm only seventeen," She shrugged. "I'm the second strongest in my family, next to dad."  
  
They had entered a kitchen of some-sort. It was tidy and neat. "Would you like some tea?" She asked the strange new comer. Heero gave her his best death glare, but it was ruined by a stiffened yawn. "Surely you don't think that I would poison your drink; now?" She giggled. "I could have killed you in the front yard, but I never kill unless something posses a threat to my family."  
  
He nodded as she helped him sit down in a very comfortable chair. "How could you know that I needed help when you looked at me?" Heero wondered silently.  
  
She had placed a mug of warm liquid in front of him and Heero drank all of it in one sitting. "What is your name?" She asked it like he was a scared animal.  
  
"Heero Yuy. But my associates call me 'Indy J.r'. After My... my father." He looked at her with empty eyes. "What's yours?" Sounding like a command rather than a question.  
  
"Jessica Bond, Recently out of military school, High honors, Medical unit." She turned and looked into his empty eyes with ones full of sadness and pain. "I have a place in back. You're welcome to stay here if you want. Don't worry, I'm not a Neo." She stated as she received a curious look from the strange boy.  
  
"Then Privet, show me to my quarters. And that was the best tea that I have ever had." He said as he got up and followed Jessie to the guess quarters.  
  
"You have a very nasty gash on your back." Jessie said when she saw the blood seeping though the material of his jacket. "Let me bandage that for you?"  
  
"Fine, just don't do any thing else." Heero said though, he was on the verge of sleep.  
  
When they got to the guest quarters, Jessie got the medical kit while Heero painfully took of his jacket and shirt. He was used to pain but when he first gets them they had all hurt like hell, but this one was like white fire. He lay down on the bed provided, face down, and fell asleep.  
  
Jessie came back to her patient, to find him fast asleep. She gently removed the dried blood and bandaged it quickly.  
  
"I know so little about you and yet your body tells me much, the scares on your back indicate that you have been through a lot and have the scares to prove it. You have an accent of hinted Japanese; you were trained for stealth and demolition. What your childhood was I can not imagine the circumstances." Jessie said as she felt the presence in the back of her mind. "And you don't have to kill me for helping him, do you?"  
  
"No, but I wouldn't mind some answers," the person behind her said. She turned around and saw one of the other boys that were at her camp with her in her unit.  
  
It was none other than Duo Maxwell.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
So how did you like that one? Let me know if you want more!!! Need ideas though......... 


	2. Meetings

Chapter two: Meetings  
  
"I know so little about you and yet your body tells me much, the scares on your back indicate that you have been through a lot and have the scares to prove it. You have an accent of hinted Japanese; you were trained for stealth and demolition. What your childhood was I can not imagine the circumstances." Jessie said as she felt the presence in the back of her mind. "And you don't have to kill me for helping him, do you?"  
  
"No, but I wouldn't mind some answers," the person behind her said. She turned around and saw one of the other boys that were at her camp with her in her unit.  
  
It was none other than Duo Maxwell.  
  
******* Duo's POV*********  
  
Duo looked at the girl carry his long time friend into her house. She had been in his unit camp before they choose different professions. He had chosen bombs and she had chosen healing, though he too had the gift, he wanted to do more than heal people. He wanted to wreak havoc on those who hurt him and his friends and family.  
  
#######flash back##########  
  
He remembered the time when he was about to set a prank up. He was known for that while he was in a unit. When he had gotten to the chosen site, he found that a number of men were beating up a girl. He thought that it was one of the unwritten codes of honor that you never hit a girl, for a boy any way.  
  
She was punching back and kicking and scratching like there was no tomorrow, and for her there probably wasn't going to be, she was weakening by the second. He decided to help her out. He had been connected to friends of his, four of them actually. This was useful at times like this one; were they would help stop brawls.  
  
*Hey Wing, Heavy arms, Sand rock, and Nataku! Brawl in section six. Need back up and damsel in distress.* he sent out knowing that his teammates would be there in a jiffy. He also knew that they would get the commanding officer, General Kurshrinada.  
  
*Acknowledged. Location verified and contacting commanding officer.*  
  
*Death scythe, head in and try to get damsel out. Try not to hurt any one too badly?*  
  
*Yes, Death scythe, and try not to hurt the victim.*  
  
*.... Acknowledged*  
  
*You got it!* with that he broke the connection and raced into the shadows closest to the fray. He noticed that the girl was out cold, and there was a trickle of blood that was coming out of wounds in several places. The officer had taken her up with the others that had been fighting her, and led them to one of the more secluded tents.  
  
*Mayday! Possible break of code in section 3-C of the officers tents* he sent out.  
  
*This is Wing. The general and I are in that section, we'll handle it. Sandrock, be ready in the medic tent. We might be too late. We're on the other side of the barracks*  
  
*Need any distractions?* Duo asked, a plan already formulating in his mind.  
  
*No suicides or harm pertaining to the victim.* Wing said and severed the connection.  
  
*Understood.* Duo kept to the shadows while he crept toward the tent that the officer went into. He heard the most interesting conversation.  
  
"Why do you torcher me like this; repeatedly harming me after the beatings? I have done nothing to you or your crews." She said in a scared and frightened voice, that of a young child. She couldn't be more than ten or eleven!  
  
"We do this for your own good, and for ours," one of the men, who's shadows. Dou could see there were at least five or six of them. His voice was gruff, thick with desire. Dou was sure that she would put up a fight, unless she was bound to something.  
  
He noticed another shadow that was a little ways away from the men. The figure was handcuffed to one of the poles supporting the tent, her hands above her head. It was the figure of the girl. She wasn't by any chance fat. But she was a little to skinny for his liking. She had obviously had been on the streets before this and he knew from experience that food at times like these were scarce.  
  
The figure of the man advanced on the figure of the girl holding what looked like a knife or a blunt object.  
  
"Please don't, please don't! I have nothing you want!" she cried out in fear and panic.  
  
"But there is something that we want," The man laughed with the others. He took the object and Duo could hear the ripping of cloth made be a knife.  
  
*Wing Hurry!*  
  
*Right in front of the tent. We were listening to the entire thing.*  
  
Right at the moment that they were going to start on her again, the Generals voice sounded from the front of the tent.  
  
"This is The General. You men have harmed that girl for the last time. Come out now and the charges against you will be lessoned." He said.  
  
"General! We did nothing we swear!" said the man that was sporting a nice black eye said when he had emerged from the tent.  
  
Dou came out of the shadows and went into the tent. He saw the girl that was cuffed to the pole. She was unconsous, her tunic and shirt was shredded, and there were massive amounts of scars on her chest, abdomen and her arms.  
  
He took the cuffs off her with his lock pick and held her gently in his arms for a moment.  
  
Wing came in and found them like that. Dou gave him a raised eyebrow and gestured to a blanket that was on the bed. Wing threw it to Dou and he rapped it around her. Then he picked her up bridle style and carried her off to the medic unit.  
  
####Trieze's pov#####  
  
Trieze watched the prisoners with eagle eyes and knew that Duo had taken her to the infirmary. There was the matter of what to do with the soldiers that had done this repeatedly to the girl. A small smile made its way on to his face. Let the person that they feared the worst take care of them. "Gentlemen, your punishment for this repeated offence will be to go with Commander Marques on his scouting missions. You will be in one of the hellish places that one can imagine."  
  
The officers look like Dear caught in headlights. Trieze wanted to laugh at there expression. They knew where they would be going; into the Sea of Fire, as the locals called it.  
  
It was going to be a good day after all.  
  
###Back to Dou ######  
  
When Duo, Wing and the girl had arrived at the medic unit of the camp, they went directly to Sandrock's tent. He was the best with the female patients that were brought in, especially since had twenty nine sisters. Heavyarms and Nataku were there already, waiting for their report.  
  
"Knife wounds to the shoulder and side," Sandrock mumbled under his breath, taking in the damage, so he can tell where to begin. His hands started to glow and there was an aura of peace and calmness around him when he did this. He started at the top of her head and worked his way down to the shoulder and side, healing them enough so that he had strength to fix any other problems that the girl had if any.  
  
Dou would lend him strength often if it was a big problem. They were tied together by what Quatre had done the first time they met. It was an interesting experience, but a story for another time.  
  
When Quatre was done he found that she was still asleep, although it was a pained sleep. He had healed what he could although the scares were not reparable.  
  
##End Flash Back####  
  
Jessie remembered that he had been her friend since the third month of her army career. "It's been a long time, Great destroyer. Pulled any good acts lately?"  
  
"Nope but got the message that Wing was hurt, and followed the signal to this location." He said looking at her. She was older now. More mature, and just as beautiful.  
  
*hey Wing remember that girl we saved about four or five years ago?*  
  
*Yeah what about her?*  
  
*She saved you, your in her house.*  
  
Wing didn't reply to the shocking news.  
  
Dou just chuckled. (*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Well that was the seconded chapter and who should Jessie be pared up with ???  
  
Need more ideas!!!!!! 


	3. Past Aquantences

Chapter three: a reunion between friends and making new ones.  
  
Hey Wing, remember that girl we saved about four or five years ago?  
  
Yeah what about her?  
  
She saved you, your in her house.  
  
Wing didn't reply to the shocking news.  
  
Dou just chuckled. He was not quiet surprised as Heero to find himself in the house of someone who had saved him turned out to be someone who they had saved.  
  
"Duo, where are your friends?" Jessie asked. She was wearing what Heero would wear usually.  
  
'Boy she looks so beautiful!' he thought. "You're tending one now and the others should be on their way," Duo said as Heero ground at just having just woken up.  
  
"They are on their way; in one of Quatre's vehicles," Heero said as he sat up and looked at Jessie. "Would you mind if I looked at your neck for a moment?" he asked.  
  
Startled, Jessie nodded and mover her long brown hair that was past her knees and let Heero look at her neck. She had wondered why he had wanted to, until she felt him brush his fingers across her neck making her shiver. 'Of course,' she thought. 'Why did I think that it was going to be something else?' He wanted to see the mark that she had received when they began the experiments on her. He was just another one of their lackeys. 'Well he's not taking me with out a fight!'  
  
Heero looked at the back of her neck and saw three lines that were tattooed onto her skin. One was two or three centimeters long with the next one two centimeters and the third one was three. Duo come look at this. She has the same marks as the others. She is the only one left alive for now. They will come after her in time but she must be protected even if we did save her in the past by accident.  
  
Duo looked at his friend and knew that he was right. There was no arguing about it. She would be hunted like the rest of them and terminated. That was the way people did the experiments worked. They made stuff and then terminated them. Jessie was the one to tell Duo about them in the first place. They would torture her and the others that thought that were going to help with the war effort. Not that they had special genes implanted with their own. She still doesn't know what she is, Heero. Like us, she is an out cast. The only family she has now is the one she's with.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and the three of them spotted a man with a long white hair and piercing black eyes. "006 must come with me immediately, or you will die." He said.  
  
"Who is 006?" asked Heero in his monotone voice, hoping against hope that the others were on their way.  
  
"006, is otherwise known as Jessica Bond, daughter of Patrick Bond. You will hand her over or you will perish."  
  
"You will never have me to torture or manipulate again and you can tell them that. I will never harm them or any one else." Jessie said with ice in her voice.  
  
"Then you will die!!!!!" he said as he lunged at her she stood still until the last possible moment and then side stepped the man and went behind him and shot him in the shoulder.  
  
"Why are you doing this?! I am nothing to them now why do they want me?" she asked the man. Jessie had a fairly good idea but something was bugging her about this.  
  
"They want to continue the experiments," he said they heard a car pull up to the house and footsteps that were coming in the back.  
  
"Good job containing him. He broke out an hour ago," said Triez as he looked at the man with whit hair and black eyes. "He was muttering something about a girl and the number 006." He said and found himself looking at the girl who was nothing but a child when he last saw her.  
  
Jessie was convinced that they were there to bring her back to the lab. Narrowing her eyes, she concentrated on her back and where wings were. They didn't know about them. Once all the boys that were in front of the general, she let go and the wings came out as white angel feathers, she started to get a running speed and jumped onto the deck that was behind the house. With a great pump of her wings she was airborne.  
  
"Should we go get her?" asked Duo, who was very confused that she had run off. He knew where she would go.  
  
"Yes. And explain to her that we aren't going to take her back to the lab." Trieze said as he looked after Jessie. This was going to be complicated.  
  
Jessie was above the shore line as she descended and sat on a rock that was near the sea. That was where she meditated when she could. It always helped to calm down and stuff likes that. She thought about what she was going to do, who she was going to stay with, and how to earn her keep. She heard a car coming up the drive to the parking lot and herd Heero's voice calling.  
  
"What do you want Heero, to take me back? I'd rather die." Jessie said, unable to think about how she would survive.  
  
"What I want to do is nothing like that. All I want to do is assure you that we are not going to hand you over to the creeps that experimented on you. That and I want to ask you if you remember me from before." Heero asked as he sat next to her. ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Well how is it so far? And I need a little help with the bad people and should I include Zechs, Dorothy or anyone else in this?  
  
NEED HELP!!!!!!! 


End file.
